disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Loretta’s Cuddly
Loretta’s Cuddly is the 58th episode of Season 32. Summary Mission Force One must stop Nemesystems from replacing all of Earth’s cuddlies with cuddlies modeled after Commander Nemex. Meanwhile, Loretta tries to hide the fact that she still has her Ankylosaurus cuddly toy, fearing people will find it childish. Plot The episode begins in Loretta and Mirandos’ room where Loretta is packing up her books into her backpack just when the automatic doors opened and Mirandos appears, saying that Miles, Haruna, and Blodger are already outside, waiting for the girls. After putting the last book in her backpack and making her bed, Loretta hops off just as her Ankylosaurus plush cuddly, Angie, falls off and squeaks when she hit the floor. Loretta stops to pick up her cuddly, hugs her, and then puts her back on her bed before joining Mirandos and the boys outside the Zenith. At Disney Junior Elementary School, the Mission Force One kids saw that the other class has brought their cuddlies for Bring Your Cuddly To School Day. Jay appears and suggests to Loretta that if she asks the other class nicely, then maybe they'll let her bring in her own cuddly. With a smile, Loretta says without thinking that that'd be great just as Jay laughed mockingly and says that Loretta has a cuddly, making her cringe and blush with embarrassment as she says that she doesn't (even though it's true), then she clears her throat and says that the class is lucky because she and her friends are way too old for cuddlies. Her friends frowned and all agreed in unison. Suddenly, they heard the sound of Evie crying out "What?! No!", and it made them all jump in surprise as they saw Evie holding up some kind of doll that looked a lot like Commander Nemex. After looking at the doll in disgust, Jay throws it onto the ground while Mal and Carlos tried their best to comfort Evie and assure her that they'll find a way to figure out what happened to her cuddly. Picking up the doll to examine it, Miles guessed that Commander Nemex is up to no good again. But what was he up too? Just then, Zeno calls Mission Force One to come back to the Zenith for that they have an urgent call from the admirals. Although they still have to go to school, the kids went back to their ship anyway to answer the call. As they were finally in the bridge, Admirals Crick and Watson tell Mission Force One that Nemesystems is stealing everyone's plush toys for some unknown reason, but it might have something to making kids love and adore Commander Nemex. Miles says that they accept the mission and that he and his friends will stop Nemesystems and save everyone's cuddlies. After Crick and Watson thanked Mission Force One and ended the call, Mission Force One were ready to get the job done as they activated their suits! It's time to blast! That evening, Mission Force One followed a Nemesystems striker bot, who is seen opening windows and pulling out cuddly stuffed toys from every kids' bedrooms. Then seeing it take every cuddly, Loretta gasped at the thought of Angie being taken away as Mirandos shot her a questioning look and asks who Angie was. Before Miles could explain about his sister's stuffed Ankylosaurus toy, Loretta claps her hand over his mouth and lies about a teacher named Ms. Angie, and points a finger over the direction before rushing off back to the Zenith. When Miles turned to tell Loretta that he doesn't see any teacher, he found that she was gone in a flash. The four Mission Force One members all exchanged puzzled and worried looks just when Aggro appeared, and smirks when he sees that Loretta isn't with them as he says that they just lost their brainiest crewmate, and just when he and Nemesystems were just about to pull off their "most super evil and super cute scheme ever!" as he and the striker bots with him left. Blodger rubbed his eyes and said, "Huh?", while raising his eyebrow in a confused way. Meanwhile, Angie is still seen lying on the pillow of Loretta's bed just as Loretta arrived, out of breath, but relieved to see that her favorite cuddly is still here as she went up and pick her (Angie) up to give her a hug, and assure to her that she won't let anyone take her away. Suddenly, a Nemesystems striker bot appears behind her and grabs Angie out of Loretta's hands. Quickly, Loretta somersaulted to the striker bot, grabbed Angie out of it's arms, then kicked it in the face, which had it destroyed. After the striker bot was destroyed, Loretta escapes with Angie still under her arm and she runs back to her friends, who looked annoyed and suspicious as Loretta hid Angie behind her back and asks them what’s up, and Miles replied that she left, that’s what’s up. Just then, Loretta saw the Nemesystems robots behind her friends and she tries to get her friends to look, but they weren’t falling for that because they thought that Loretta was trying to trick them again. But as they turned, they saw that Loretta was telling the truth as they went to stop the Nemesystems bots and rescue the other cuddlies. Looking down at Angie, Loretta gives her a tight hug before running to catch up with her friends. Characters * Trivia *This episode is similar to Catboy’s Cuddly from PJ Masks. *Loretta's Ankylosaurus toy Angie makes her returning appearance. *'Moral: '''Don’t feel ashamed or embarrassed of what you have. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 32 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 32 images Category:Loretta images Category:Miles From Tomorrowland images Category:Episodes focusing on Commander Nemex Category:Episodes focusing on Aggro Category:Episodes focusing on Nemesystems Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 32 episodes based on cartoons